


Getting Cocky

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: February Batch 2020 [5]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Ryuko gets a challenge from a strange club, and ends up paying for her overconfidence.
Series: February Batch 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684351
Kudos: 9





	Getting Cocky

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

There was a single thing that drove Matoi Ryuko at this point. She had to find the person who killed her dad. The one who had stolen the other Scissor Blade, and the sole lead she had was Satsuki Kiryuin, the girl who ruled over an entire Academy and its surrounding city with an iron fist. She had to defeat her, beat the answers out of her, and get to the bottom of this.  
  
Unfortunately for the impulsive young girl, she had been defeated in battle once before. The only thing the black-haired bitch told her was to get stronger, then perhaps she’d have the chance to beat the answers out of her for real. To this end, she had been challenging club after club to try and get stronger as fast as possible. Every single one of them fell within a day or two since she was so much stronger than their leaders. No matter how strange or out of the ordinary the subject of the club was, they didn’t step down from a brawl against the underachiever herself.  
  
Her latest challenge, however, came from one of the weirdest clubs she had ever heard of. The Shemale Club. A club entirely staffed by women that had been born with cocks between their legs, something they were proud of. They were strong, stronger than many other students and they asserted their club with as much violence as they needed. In fact, the way that Ryuko had been trying to beat up everyone meant that she was encroaching on their turf, and they couldn’t just allow that. They challenged her to a fight, and she accepted with the usual confident grin.  
  
That’s when she was given a grim reminder that there was still a long way to go. The club’s president, a pint-sized brat with long red hair, punched her straight through several walls all at once, leaving her unconscious and at their mercy. She couldn’t know what they had in mind for her, she just had the feeling it wouldn’t be good.  
  
“Nnngh…” Ryuko muttered as she slowly opened her eyes back up, having finally recovered from her rude awakening. “Damnit… Everything’s still sore…” She muttered, her eyes fluttering between open and closed as she tried to see straight. It was hard thanks to the lingering physical trauma, plus the light that was shining directly on her…  
  
It took her a moment more to realize the strangeness of the setup, prompting her to throw her head around to register everything around her. The first thing she noticed was her hands being tied behind her back, followed by the presence of plenty of club members casually stroking their rods with a gleeful grin on their faces. They seemed to get off on having somebody submit to them, whether they originally wanted to or not.  
  
“Took you long enough to wake up, Matoi.” The voice of a younger girl echoed through her ear as she walked into the limelight, revealing a familiar black-clad and redheaded girl to the defeated student. “I know I said I’d knock you into next week, but I’m a little careless about my strength sometimes. Sorry about that.” Her voice was elegant in places, but the words were rough, reflecting the duality between her pretty looks and her muscled abdomen…  
  
Ryuko’s first and only response was to spit at her. “Bite me. You won, don’t drag this out.” She grimaced, hoping to just be done with this sooner rather than later.  
  
The captain of the Shemale Club, Sasaki Aimi, laughed as she threw her skirt off, revealing a cock the size of her thigh. “Nah. You’re going to be one of us from this point on, Matoi. You’ve got guts, and I want to make sure you’re using them for the right purpose!” She seemed far too pleased about the girl’s spunk as she grabbed ahold of her head, pressing that firm shaft against her nostrils. “Get a good sniff, you’ll be well-acquainted with your captain’s cock soon enough.”  
  
Her captive winced as she was forced to breathe in the scent and musk hanging from Aimi’s cock, her eyes gradually turning dimmer as she felt her heart beating faster. “T-The hell’re you doing to me..?” She muttered, though leaving her mouth open like that would prove to be her downfall as the tip quickly met her tongue…  
  
“Training you! You’ll grow your cock once you’ve had a taste, just sit back and enjoy!” The stronger redhead chimed as she shoved the rod deeper into the black-haired girl’s mouth, pushing it into her throat and slamming her nuts up against her chin. “Hah, I’ve never had a throat as tight as yours… You’ll really be something once you’re done, Matoi!”   
  
As much as Ryuko wanted to bite down on that massive sausage in her mouth, it was just too big to clamp her teeth onto. At most, she was able to scrape it, but that just seemed to excite the girl even further. The more the cock rammed against the back of her throat, the less conscious she felt, her eyes slowly rolling into the back of her head further and further in the process…  
  
Thankfully, it seemed like Aimi had a short fuse as she slammed her hips forward once more before letting a stream of thick cum squirt out from the tip of her member, filling the underachiever’s belly with her baby batter as she let out a hearty laugh. “Goodness, this really is a throat-pussy beyond compare…” She said with a satisfied smile on her face, pulling out as she let the cum dribble down the still-clothed underachiever’s body…  
  
Her victim was left to deal with the consequences of being used as a cumdump, once she felt a throbbing sensation growing in her groin. She let out a gasp as she tried to reach for her crotch, but the binds behind her kept her from tending to her crotch. The sensation would grow and grow, slowly making it impossible to think about anything but what was happening below, even if nothing was seemingly happening…  
  
Right up until her pussy, so pristine and untouched, inexplicably inverted and turned into a cock right then and there, complete with a brand new squirt of cum squeezing out of the tube she now called a penis. By ingesting the cum of a natural-born shemale, she too had lost the most precious part of a female’s anatomy and had it replaced with a piece of masculinity that many would crave thanks to its perfect shape and size. Even if it was rather small compared to the rod that had just been stuck in her throat…  
  
“I knew you’d look great with a cock, Matoi! Now we just need to break it in!” Aimi smirked as she flicked a finger against the sensitive cockhead, before unceremoniously scooping her arms through the holes between the girl’s back and her elbows. By carrying her like this, it’d make it especially easy to just drop her unsullied ass straight onto that little hole between the cheeks. Sure, it’d require her to push a little extra since the underachiever probably hadn’t experienced any kind of anal play before, but practice made perfect!  
  
Ryuko could feel the sweat running down her face as the captain’s tip pushed up against her backdoor. She wanted to protest, but at the same time, the blush on her cheeks made it clear that she was starting to enjoy all of this. The way the cum continued to dribble out from the tip of her newly grown cock and down onto the floor certainly didn’t help either.  
  
Taking her silence as consent, the captain grit her teeth and slammed her hips forward with gusto, smashing her cock as deep into the tight hole as it could go. She didn’t care that it was impossibly tight and that a cock her size shouldn’t be able to fit in there, that was quitter talk! She hadn’t become the captain of the Shemale Club by making compromises! She was going to drill the pleasure of anal into the newest member’s head, to make her addicted just like everyone else was!  
  
The black-haired girl’s cries were potent as her cock impotently squirted load after load, each thrust from the captain’s rod was enough to make her orgasm repeatedly. It got to the point where her eyes were definitely rolling into the back of her head, and she was starting to drool a little from how thoroughly her ass had been pounded…  
  
By the time she felt the cum gushing into her stomach from the other end, Ryuko had been thoroughly defeated. The second the captain let go of her, she collapsed onto the floor… And the crowd around her, acknowledging her induction into the club, gave her their own welcome in the form of cum squirting from every direction onto her passed-out form, decorating her in the same kind of salty semen that she was going to be firing off from this point on…  
  
Aimi beamed as she joined in, marking the underachiever as hers and as part of the club until the end of time. The two of them and the rest of the club were going to have a lot of fun...


End file.
